


La Da Dee

by MamaSpider



Series: Half-Awake Babbles [4]
Category: Be More Chill - Iconis/Tracz, Heathers: The Musical - Murphy & O'Keefe
Genre: Based on a song, Cute, M/M, Party, Projection, Rarepair, haha - Freeform, no one asked for this
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-22
Updated: 2018-11-22
Packaged: 2019-08-27 15:14:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 342
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16704892
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MamaSpider/pseuds/MamaSpider
Summary: JD x Jeremy Heerebased on "La Da Dee" by Cody Simpson





	La Da Dee

JD took a deep breath and looked over the party once again. The party he wasn't invited to. He didn't mind much, hell, he crashed lots of parties. He'd spend time searching for the stoners passing around a bowl, blunt, one hitter, even edibles. He'd be able to either get high and run, or steal quite a quantity of weed and run. But at this party, despite having a good 6 grams in his pocket, his mood was sour. 

Jake Dillinger, in all his glory, was hosting yet another party. An all-inclusive holiday party. And Jeremy was invited.

Or so JD thought.

Jeremy wasn't here yet. He suddenly wondered if Jeremy would even come. It was a Thursday, snowy, cold. And Jason didn't exactly tell his boyfriend he was coming.

JD leaned back and started thinking of his boyfriend. Jeremy Heere. Clumsy, soft, sweet, oh so insecure. JD knew all he needed was to be loved. But Jeremy already was. So it was up to Jason to make Jeremy feel loved.

The party was packed, oh so packed. And despite JD's daydreaming, everyone grinding against one another, walking, drinking, all remained faceless. JD only needed one Jeremy in his life. Only wanted one. So when he saw Jeremy wading through the sea of teenage pheromones and lust, he knew it was really him.

Everyone else at the party faded away. It was just them. JD and Jeremy. Only them.

JD smiled softly and walked over, meeting Jeremy near the center of the room. He put a soft hand on Jeremy's shoulder, watching the most perfect boy in the world turn to him with sparkling eyes. JD felt his heart take flight.

"Jason? What are you doing here?" Jeremy asked, smiling wide.

Jason shrugged, cupping Jeremy's cheek.

"Bored." 

He leaned in and gave Jeremy a sweet, soft kiss. Jeremy kissed back, excited, loving, giddy. Both knew in that moment what they rediscovered every single time they held hands. Kissed. Cuddled. Woke up.

There was no better place, then right next to one another.


End file.
